


I Want You

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Izzy is in there for like a second but doesn't say anything, M/M, otp honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon walks in on Victor and Izzy's moment.





	

Simon began walking towards Aldertree's office, He looked around wondering were Lydia was, she must have been taking care of other business for him, he shrugged and decided to just walk in anyway to tell him that he tried to do the mission. 

He opened the door seeing Isabelle with her eyes closed and Aldertree's hands on her shoulders, what is he giving her a massage or something. 

Victor cleared his throat quickly moving from behind Izzy, making her snap her eyes open, Izzy turned to see why Victor cleared his throat. 

Simon scrunched up his face in disgust and annoyance, seriously where the hell was Lydia for not stopping this, so inappropriate. 

Victor raised his eyebrows at him, "Simon, What are you doing in my office?"

Simon shook his head out of his thoughts, Isabelle gave him a awkward smile then exited out of the room without looking back at Victor.

He tried to find his voice walking in and closing the door behind him, folding his arms, "I was going to tell you that something came up and couldn't get intel, Luke's pack isn't very friendly towards me so please don't ban Vampires from being friends with Shadow-"

Victor held up his hand to get Simon to talk talking, "There was no intel needed."

Simon looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me?!"

Victor sighed then rolled his eyes, he walked closer towards Simon who backed his way into the wall, He grabbed the string on Simons hoodie, "I made that up."

Simon blushed furiously, was this really happening, ever since he met Victor Aldertree he's been having dreams about the man, Simon gave him a confused expression, "Y-You made that up, I could have been killed!"

Victor smirked moving in closer, "I wanted to see you again."

Simon frowned at him, "What!! Why?!"

Victor smiled moving his hand from Simons hoodie moving his fingers up and down Simons arm. 

Simon was just in complete shock at the touches, and to be honest he really didn't mind them. 

Victor then moved his hand down towards Simons waist. 

Simon moved back holding his hands up, "What was Izzy doing in here and why do you keep touching me?!" Simon squeaked out. 

Victor chuckled as Simons voice squeaked, he pulled Simon closer by the collars on his jacket, "I thought I was being pretty clear Simon, I want you."

Simon blushed shaking his head, "Y-you want me?! Why?! You can have anyone in this institute but you choose a nerdy downworlder who hasn't even come into their powers ye-

Victor decided to shut Simon up from his ramblings and kissed him. 

Simon jumped in surprised but began to relax, and mumbled against Victors lips, "This is Awesome!"

Victor chuckled against Simons lips, "Awesome indeed!"

Simon pulled away pressing his lips together, stuttering, "So is this a thing?" Simon points back and forth. 

Victor shrugged moving his hand to play with Simons hair, "Yes!"

Simon grinned like the dork he is, "Sweet! I have a boyfriend! A really hot boyfriend! Who's the boss and in charge oh my god that's so hot!"

Victor smirked then bought Simon into another long kiss, pulling away, "You know this is going to have to be kept between us right?"

Simon nodded understanding, "Yeah of course or people will talk."

Victor nodded caressing Simons cheek, "Yes or people will talk."

Simon feeling bold wrapping his arms around Victors neck, "That's great because that means I can have you to myself."

Victor kissed Simons forehead.


End file.
